the Key to the Heart
by dongwoosaurus
Summary: Runo is abused by her stepfather Phil. When five strange, golden-eyed new kids move to her town, can they save Runo from her own stepfather? All cannon Pairings plus a few ocXoc's too. Summary up!
1. Trailer

**Hi there! I know I haven't updated in like forever but I need another break again. I decided to write a Bakugan fic cuz it's another one of my secret pleasures. Ya know, like the ones that no one is supposed to know about. I know, I'm a freak. You don't have to tell me. I already know. I mean who's obsessed with Twilight, Camp rock, Huntik, AND Bakugan? Well, duh, me. Okay, enough of this rant. Here' the actual summary. **

**Summary: Runo, a young, seventeen year old girl, moves to the dreary, wet town of Forks after her father get remarried to live with her stepfather and mother. Her mom passes away and Phil, her stepfather, starts to get abusive. Runo doesn't tell anyone, afraid that she would get into trouble. When five new kids move to Forks, Runo starts to realize that there's something different about the pale, golden eyed people. Could the new kids save Runo from Phil?**

**So what do you think? Should I continue the story or no? Tell me what I should do by leaving me a quick review!**


	2. Prologue

**Okay, don't kill me. I know it's really late but at least I updated right? I didn't have time to edit this so if there's any mistakes, please feel free to tell me in a pm or review *hint, hint* Well, enjoy!**

**-**

I cried in pain, tears falling silently down my cheeks, as I desperately waited for him to finish. He pushed harder as I shivered, allowing himself to touch places that I never allowed anyone to touch. His rough hands ran through my fragile body while his mouth opened to let out a moan of pleasure. I hid my look of disgust, knowing that if I allowed it to be shown, I would be in trouble. I kept quiet, making sure to not do anything that would anger him. I didn't want to have a longer session; like I had last time I did something that was 'wrong' in his eyes.

Eventually, he collapsed on top of me, making his body land on my small, petite frame. Inside my head, I let out a sigh of relief. Although, the worst was yet to come, I knew that it would soon be over. And that though alone helped me stay strong as I let him have his pleasure.

Praying to whom ever was watching over me, I closed my swollen, bloodshot eyes shut as he forced his harsh tongue inside my mouth for one last time. I didn't bother watching him as he left my room with a grunt. I could barely hear the sound of the door to my room shutting as tears once again spilled over.

I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath until I let out a long, shaky sigh. I lay in my bed, shuddering despite the fact that the room wasn't that cold at all. It took a while for the pain to subside and when it finally did, I reluctantly got up. Occasionally wincing at the pain, I walked toward the tiny bathroom that was connected to my room. Thankfully, it was filled with all the medical supplies and make-up that I needed although it was all hidden inconspicuously practically everywhere.

I treaded my feet, dreading the moment when I would have to look at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't want to see my body littered with all the bruises that were sure to be there, the shell of a person that was once happy and healthy.

When I finally got to the bathroom, I reluctantly gazed at the mirror and gaped lifelessly at the sight before me. As usual, I looked… hideous. There was no other way to describe me. I was right when I said bruises would cover my tattered, worn-out body. But it seemed like every part of body was littered with either purple or a ghastly yellow-green colored areas. My once sapphire blue eyes were now dull, murky blue ones that showed no emotion. My once vibrant, silky, sky blue hair was hanging limply against my back. The once bossy but bright girl was gone. In its place was some freak that barely spoke and wore long sleeves all year long. A total outcast.

After a while, I tore my gaze from my horrid reflection and stepped inside my shower. I made sure to wash every part of my body twice, not wanting any part him on my body. I dried my body the second I stepped out with an old towel. I cleaned up the wounds he left on my body, trying my best to forget the feelings of his frightening touch. My efforts seemed ot be wasted although I I had tried my very best. I could still feel his dirty hands on my body, the warm blood that covered me stomach from the marks he made.

I dressed in silence, ignoring the tears that blurred my vision. But after a few minutes, I found myself on my bed, sobbing softly against the warm comforter. I couldn't stop the many tears from flowing, the cries to quiet down. I felt so weak. So sad. So alone.

I curled up in a ball, drowning in all my despair before sleep overtook me. I welcomed it gladly for it was a black time in my life that I was free, away from him. Away from the monster that killed my mom. Away from Phil. Away from my abuser, my cruel guardian. Away my stepfather.

**-**

**You don't have to tell me. It was horrible. :( But please review and tell me what you think of it. It's darker than what I usually write and I think it's way too short. But it's up to you guys to decide. I'm just the author, not a judge. Until next time!**

**Lots of Luv,**

**Mel **


	3. AN: Bad News

I know I haven't updated in the longest of times, but there's this huge problem. My old computer crashed, taking my thousands of half-finished chapters and stories with it. I'm trying my best to get it fixed but there are no promises. I don't actually remember half of what I type so I need all your help. I need you guys to send me some ideas, what you thought was going to happen, whatever. It's been a long time since I first started writing and I'm forever grateful that my readers have stayed with me through all those rough times. I hope that you can all help me at some tough time like this. Whether it's through a private message, review, or even email, I'll be honored to have you all help me. My email can be found on my page. Thank you so much, everyone.

Lots of Love and Always,

Mel aka HappyBubbleLove


	4. AN: Gone

**Gone**

It doesn't matter how much you wish,

How much you want them to come back.

Traces of them are everywhere,

Their shadow haunts you wherever you go.

There's no point of hiding

Because they'll always find you in the end.

Despite the countless times

You cry to yourself to sleep at night

And the times that you just want to die

There's no point of hiding the truth.

Even if you wish on shooting stars

Or beg to the skies to send them back

It won't make a difference.

It's too late.

Nothing will ever change.

Even if you try to fool yourself,

With false but reassuring words.

They're not here anymore.

They will never be…

_They're already gone._

_- violinlover96_

**If you guys are wondering why I haven't written in such a long time, its because of some personal matters. For all of you that didn't know, the reason I took such a long break before, it was because my mom had learned that she had gotten cancer. It really hit our family hard and we had a hard time going through all the chemo treatments. We kept strong and kept on hoping that everything would be alright. But in the end, hope and faith weren't enough to keep my mom here. **

**My mom, my best friend and best teacher, passed away on August 12, 2010 at 6:40 in the morning. I know that its been a while since it happened and this post is really late but trust me, the hurt and pain is still the same as it was weeks ago. I apologize for keeping this from all of you for you have been there for me from the very start. I trust all of you with all of my heart and I believe that you deserve to know.**

**I have decided to extend my hiatus and for everyone that I'm beta'ing for and for all the people that were looking forward to a new chapter, I am so sorry. **

**Personally, I've grown to get sick of hearing things like "I'm so sorry." and "It'll get better eventually, I promise.". Its not your fault it happened and there's no way of telling that things with brighten up. I'm in my first year of high school and got accepted into the law program, which means honors classes and tons of work. I have a younger brother and a whole family to take care of from now on. I feel like I'm trapped and there's no way of escaping from this twisted world. **

**I will try my best to pick up the pieces and get back to working on my fanfic's as soon as I think that I am able too. I really feel bad for never updating but I hope that you can all understand.**

**For all of those that don't really care, I'm sorry for wasting your time. For the others that actually bothered to read this, I hope that you can understand and give me some time. **

**Always and Forever,**

**Melody**


End file.
